Patch It All Up
by Snowdrop17
Summary: It is the 76th anual Hunger Games. Patch, a red headed girl from district 4, gets choosen to compete in the most deadliest game on television. Will she make it out alive? Will she need to kill her best friend and her friend she met in the games to get out alive?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Thump, Thump, Thump! My heart felt as if it was going to jump out of my chest as I stood on the silver platform. BEEP! Everyone ran to the cornucopia! Cayden the boy from my district mouthed ,"no," as I started to run there too. I looked at the cornucopia as I realized that people going in there were dying from other competitors. Mostly the kids were dying from the 2 boys and girls from district 1 and 2. It didn't surprise me since the 2 districts had special academies for The Hunger Games. I just stood there staring at all the comotion going on around me. Then I heard something whisper into my ear. It was Cayden he was telling me too run as he ran passed me.

I didn't recall what I was doing until after I did it I had grabbed a survival bag and headed for the marshy woods. Before I got there I just started to go passed this girl lying on the ground 3 knife handles stuck out of her back. I looked around to make sure no one was around and eased the knives out of her back. I saw an arrow just slip past the left side of my head as I stood up the knives held tightly in my grasp. As I turned, I saw the girl from district 2 aiming at me.

"People say it is hard to aim at a moving target. So let's see how you do." I said to my self. I started to run. I heard the girl say behind me,

"Hurry! Follow her!"

I ran and ran. I heard footsteps behind me as I kept on running. 5 people at least. I turned around and saw the 2 people form district 1 and 2 , but I also saw...Cayden?!

Why was he chasing me when he was the one that warned in the first place. I finally lost them enough behind me to climb a tree. They all came into view as I watched from above.

"Where did she go?" the boy from district one asked.

" I don't know. Why don't we ask lover boy?" the other boy all turned to face Cayden. Cayden simpered while they backed him into a tree.

"Uh- Guys what are you doing?" Cayden asked as he knew he had no where to run.

"Well you know her best." The girl from district 1 started.

"So, you'll be able to help us find her sooner and in return we will let you live longer," The other girl finished.

While they were trying to convince Cayden to help them, I saw my chance to escape. I slowly climbed down the tree. I did a good job at not making a sound so far. I saw a twig right in front of me. I attempted to jump over it. CRUNCH! It split right under my right foot.

"What was that?" I heard one say.

"I don't know?" Said another.

Assuming that I was clear, I turned around just to be sure. Nope not clear. There they stood the 5 cadets.

"Bad Move." The blonde from district 1 snickered. I started to run when I felt a cold, stinging sensation that brought me down to the ground. I looked at the back of my left knee where the pain was. I found a blade in the crease of my left knee. I looked up and saw her standing in front of the others.

We shared the same skill in throwing knives but, she went to the academy so, I was doomed.

"I will enjoy this!" She chortled as she held a new knife in between her index finger and thumb. I looked at Cayden. He looked at me too. I saw the sorrow in his eyes as he looked at me. It seemed like just yesterday we were best friends. Running all threw town playing tag. Now he was about to witness my death. I looked away as tears started to stream down my cheek. I looked dead ahead I saw the blade headed right between my eyes. She had great aim, and since I couldn't move, I knew I was threw. I saw that the world around me was closing in. Good bye I thought. I heard a scream right before everything around me went away. I guessed it was my own scream lashing from my throat as I felt my head lie down on the soft pillow of leaves and grass


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Patch, Patch, Patch." I heard a soft male voice say as I felt my shoulder being softly shook. I moan. "Don't make me get the tickle monster!" He teases. I feel ten fingers sink into my sides. I laugh as I open my eyes. I see the familiar face of my best friend, Cayden Gulen. I saw his sea blue eyes smile with delight.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" He greeted.

"Good morning." I replied with a yawn.

"The reaping is today. The bell is in twenty minutes." Cayden warned.

"OH CRAP!" I shot out of bed. I heard Cayden walk over to my dresser. When I looked back at him he was looking threw it's old drawers. He pulled out a cotton blue dress as deep blue as the sea. It was my mothers dress. She gave it to me a couple days before she died giving birth to my little brother, Jimmy. He looked at me as he handed me the dress. I walked to the bathroom and took at quick scrub. When it was time to get my dress on, I was nervous because I never fit into the dress every time I tried to wear it. When I slipped into it, I saw in the mirror that it actually fits. I walk back to my room. I see that Cayden went to his home across the street from my house to get ready too. He was dressed and his hair was combed. I slipped into my white flats. He helped do my hair. He put it in the ponytail I used to wear when we were kids. Plain old ponytail but, higher up of the back. When my older sister saw us, she said,

"Aw look at you two."

"Come on you know we are just friends." I reply.

When we are ready to leave, we just here the alarm sound. We walk slowly to town square and when we got there, I felt nervous. I wouldn't let anyone of my other siblings sign up for tessera. So, my name is entered 30 times. When I look behind me so I can't see them prick my finger, I see that all my siblings, my father, and Cayden. So I know I am not alone. We make our ways to our seats. I couldn't help but notice our escort on the stage. She was green , purple, and blue. Huh. What a weird combination. Our escorts name is Flora Locket. First, we watch the capitol video.

"Now that it's out of the way, we can get to the more exciting part." Flora says." As always ladies first." She walks to the bowl with the girls names in them. She picks a skip and walks back to the micro phone.

"Patch Cleaves!" She announces with a smile. I walk to the stage. As the guards lead me to the stage, I hear my little sister, Lillian, who had her name in once scream, "NO!" I see her run to me. She is so small that she slips right out of the guards grasp. She hugs my torso. With tears in her eyes, she looks up at me and says, "You can't go! I won't let you!" I bend down so I am looking her right in the eyes. She looks just like me. Deep red hair and green eyes. Mine are more Hazel but, she still reminds me of me. I pull her close and stroke her hair while I whisper," I will be ok." I pick her up and hand her to my dad. As he carries her away she screams my name. Flora helps me on stage. Once I get on stage she asks,

"Was that your sister?"

"Yes ma'am." I reply.

"Ah. I knew it." Flora says as she taps the end of her nose. "Now the boys." She says to the crowd. She walks to the bowl, selects a slip, comes back to the microphone, and says his name.

"Cayden Gulen!" My heart stopped. I wanted to make sure so, I lean my head towards Flora so I could see the slip of paper. She knows what I am doing and she hands me the slip. Sure enough there it is, my best friend's name on the slip I was holding. I hand the slip back to Flora.

"Common don't be shy." She says to Cayden. He walks to the stage very slowly. When he makes it to the stage, we shake hands and then head for the justice building so that our families can say goodbye. I waited for what seemed to be forever before the doors open. Lillian runs in first, followed by Matt and Tommy(my younger brothers), Baley (my older sister), Georgia(my baby sister), and my dad. Lillian is still sobbing when she reaches me.

"Why? Why did you do it? You can't go! You aren't another piece in their games! You have to make it out!" She wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Because little fox." I say using her nickname, little fox, because she could sneak in and out of a room without you knowing she was there," as your bigger sister it is my job to protect you." It was true. I go hunting very often when I am not working in the seas or lakes so, I can provide for my family. While my mother was still alive, my dad was able to take me into the forbidden forest past the comfort and safety of our district. He taught me the knife throwing game if mumble-de-peg, which helped me with target practice, and of course the job of spearing fish for the capitol helps too. I might have a chance in the games. I've lately gotten comfortable using a knife or three with hunting and fishing. After saying good bye to all of them and having Lillian pried of my leg, I didn't expect any other visitors. When the doors opened again, I figured it was the peacekeepers coming to get me for the train but, it was Cayden's dad.

"After I said good bye to him, I came to say good bye to you too." he says. Cayden's dad is a fishmonger. We get the fish and he cuts the fish up before sending it to the capitol or town square. I give him a hug. When we let go, he gives me a small purple box. I look at for a moment and then open it. I grab the small silver chain. As I pull it up, I see that there is a small charm attached to it. The charm is the shape of a fish. It has small red rubies embroidered in it.

"Salmon?" I ask.

"Yep. Your favorite fish." He laughed as he put it around my neck.

"I remember when Cayden brought to your house for the first time and the first question you asked me was not normal." I say with a giggle.

"Ya. I asked, what's your favorite fish!" He chuckles. He wished me luck before the peacekeepers took him out and when they came back, lead me to the train.

When I got there, Flora lead me to the dining car. There the aroma of wine burned my nose. Here I would meet my mentor for the games. Liam.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walk into the car. I see our mentor, Liam, drinking wine at the end of a marble table. Cayden was sipping orange juice. I sit next to him and order water to drink.

"So, any advice?" I ask Liam.

"Uh-ya. Actually but, I can't specifically help you two if I don't know your strengths and weaknesses." He replied.

"Fair enough." Cayden said.

"So why don't we start with you, uh, Patch!" Liam suggests.

"Uh." I stammer," Um. I don't know. I can throw a knife." I was being modest and Cayden knew it so, he bugged in.

"Are you kidding?! You're amazing, Patch. Don't under estimate your self!" He told me.

"So, you've seen her throw?"Liam asks Cayden.

"Yes! She is amazing!" Cayden blurts.

"Where is a knife?!" Liam calls.

"I'll go get one." Flora offers. She goes to the condiments table and brings back a steak knife. She places it in front of me.

"Show me what you've got kid." Liam says. As he goes over to the car's white walls and with his finger, sticks it in pink jelly and makes a target on the wall. It's a heart with a small dot right in the middle.

I slowly get up and grab the knife. I walk so, I am facing the target of pink jelly. I put the knife between my index finger and thumb on my right hand and aim. I extend my arm and watch the knife fly from my hand to wall. Thunk! I see the knife is in the center if the heart. Right where the small dot is.

"Not to bad kid,"Liam complements,"but, can you shoot at a moving target?'

"Ya, I go hunting and fishing with knives." I reply. He hands me the knife.

"Prove it." Liam challenges. I see a small brown spider on the floor. It's a jumping spider.I step close to it so, it would jump. It does. I throw. DOING! The knife is in the wall. When Liam gets up and looks at it, he sees a brown spider squished, no STABBED, split in the center being held to the wall by the steak knife I had thrown.

"Now I am impressed." He whistles.

"Now you?" He points to Cayden,"What's your strength?"

"Um..." Cayden stammers.

"He is a good spear thrower." I tell Liam.

"What?" Cayden asks surprised.

"Oh?" Liam says.

"Ya, he can spear fish so fast and he has great aim." I replied,"The fish don't even know what hit'em. He is one of the best fisherman we have." I wasn't lying and Cayden knew it. He really was amazing.

With the job that we have in district four, it gives us good practice and such. I agree that we do have a good advantage at winning.

After talking for a long while, Cayden and I make a big yawn. We will reach the capitol tomorrow for the big parade and stuff.

"You should get to bed you two," Flora says.

"Okay ." I can barely reply as a yawn escapes. I barely make under the covers before I zonk out.

"I soon found myself in a dream. I was in last years arena. I saw Cayden running to me.

"RUN!" He was screaming. When I looked back from where he was running, I saw these massive cougars. I took a step back but, I tripped over something. A body. A girl's body. I didn't have anything to protect myself or Cayden from these massive cats. I grab the weapon that was on the girl's body. It was a bow and arrow. I got the weapon loaded. I wasn't great at the bow but, i was decent. There were three cougars and I had nine arrows plus the one loaded in the bow. I aimed. Tap, tap, tap. I was awoken by a knock at my door.

"Come in." I replied to the tapping. I looked outside, it was still dark and it was raining hard on my window.

"Hey, it's me." Cayden said as he pulled up a chair to the side of my bed. I yawned,"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No. I would have woken up screaming anyways." I reply.

"Oh...Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Cayden. It's not your fault that I am having nightmares."

"Ya." He concurred," Remember when we were kids and we had sleepovers the night before the reaping?"

"Ya. Why?"

"That year when you were twelve and you had your name in eight times and you had nightmares."

"Ya."

"Well you went into your parents room and your dad let you lie on his chest. What were you doing?" He asks.

"Oh. Well, it helps me calm down. Listening to a heart beat." I reply rubbing my eyes.

"Would you like to see if it helps you calm down now?"

"Sure, Cayden." I say as I let him slip into the covers. I placed my head on his chest.

Bum, bum... Bum, bum...Bum, bum. I pretty soon fell asleep and didn't wake up until morning. I woke up startled.


End file.
